Luke McAllister
Luke McAllister was a character in Emmerdale from Episode 1825 (14th December 1993) to Episode 1995 (1st August 1995). He was the eldest child of Dr Bernard McAllister and his wife Angharad McAllister and brother to Jessica McAllister. Luke was killed in a road accident in August 1995 just weeks after being jilted by Tina Dingle at the altar after she blamed him for the death of her brother Ben Dingle in 1994. Luke was played by Noah Huntley. Biography Backstory Luke McAllister was born on the 9th August 1976 to Dr Bernard McAllister and Angharad McAllister. A sister Jessica McAllister was born in 1978. The family lived in Surrey. In 1993 the McAllister family decided to move 200 miles north to Beckindale in the lush Yorkshire Dales. 1993-1995 17 year old Luke arrived in Beckindale with his parents in December 1993. 2 weeks later, a plane crashed on the village. At first no one knew what had happened and Luke suspected a nuclear attack. Luke broke into the post office to get medical supplies and left a note to explain, plus listed everything he had taken. The post office owner Vic Windsor later bought more supplies and joked that young Luke does not have to break into his post office again. In August 1994, Luke was involved in a fight with Ben Dingle at a birthday party held for Luke. During the fight, Ben was hitting Luke but Luke hit Ben back, and Ben suddenly collapsed and died. Luke was blamed for the death of Ben and Ben's family started to terrorise Luke. At first, it seemed that Ben died of inhalation of blood after being hit by Luke, however it turned out that Ben had died of a heart defect but the Dingles refused to accept this, saying that as Luke's dad Bernard was a doctor, that he hid evidence to get Luke off a manslaughter charge. Zak Dingle and Butch Dingle especially made life difficult for poor Luke. Luke became good friends with Nick Bates, Dave Glover and Biff Fowler. Ben's sister Tina Dingle bullied Luke's sister Jessica at school. Tina even tried to split Jessica and Biff up by saying that she was secretly in love with Butch Dingle. In February 1995, Bernard and Angharad decided to leave the village but Jessica ran off with Biff. She then lost her virginity to him and returned to London with her parents. Luke stayed behind in Emmerdale much to the chagrin of Zak who wanted him to go back down south where he belonged. Luke went away for a fortnight in February but returned in March 1995 and Zak almost hit him in The Woolpack. Luke started a relationship with Tina Dingle and they became engaged. A fight ensued when Zak found out that Luke and Tina were dating. Tina even said that she was pregnant. In July 1995 Luke and Tina had their wedding day but she jilted him at the altar, saying she could never forgive him for Ben's death. She even lied, saying there was no baby. She left Luke distraught as it was confirmed that Ben had died of a heart defect, and his fight with Luke was coincidental. One time, Luke called round at the Dingles and Sam Dingle and Butch Dingle threw stones at him. In late July 1995 Luke had enough and decided to cut his losses and return to London to be with his parents. This was the only way he would be rid of the Dingles for good. Dave and Biff tried to talk him round but Luke said he was returning to London. In August 1995 Luke wanted to see Tina one last time before he left and she agreed. She said she does not hate him but she will be pleased when he goes. He seems pleased but Tina panicked when Luke started to drive fast. Tina dived out of the van, landed on the verge and Luke lost control of the van and crashed. The car blew up, killing him. Tina felt bad for what happened to Luke, now that he had tragically died. A few days later Tina was seen taking some of Luke's belongings from his house and was berated by Betty Eagleton. Tina was also at the mercy of Biff who was Luke's best friend. Jessica McAllister returned to the village in mid August 1995 one final time for the inquest into Luke's death. Luke's body was taken down to be buried in London so that Bernard would not have to set foot in the village again. After his death On the first anniversary of his death, in late July 1996, Tina Dingle went to lay flowers on the site where Luke died. In Episode 6233 (9th May 2012), almost 17 years after his death, Luke McAllister was mentioned by Zak Dingle when he was having flashbacks to past events in his life. Memorable Info Born: 9th August 1976 Died: 1st August 1995 (Aged 19) Full Name: Luke McAllister Family Father Dr Bernard McAllister Mother Angharad McAllister Siblings Jessica McAllister See also *Luke McAllister - List of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1993. Category:Characters last seen in 1995. Category:McAllister family. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:1974 births. Category:1995 deaths. Category:Motorcyclists. Category:Deceased characters